Our little secret Angeru X Eri
by ShiteruSASU09
Summary: Eri Sincera is stuck in the Akatsuki alone with Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Angeru. She is watching Angeru and gets a slight feeling to have him. Does Angeru and Eri will go at it while their lovers are out?


It was a usual day at the Akatsuki. Pein sended most of the people in the Akatsuki on a mission. The only ones who where there were: Pein, Konan, Angeru Uquitake, Zetsu, and Eri Sincera. The others where on retreavel, assasination and bounty missions.

A white haired teen tied in a pony tail walked in the halls of the half empty base. Eri was her name. She was bored with nothing to do since her lover Tobi was out with Ruri on a mission. She sighed as she missed both of her lovers who were out.

As the white haired teen walked into the living room, her eyes stoped on a certain dark brown haired teen. His brown almost purple eyes scanned his book that he was reading in total silence as he was eating a strawberry.

Eri watched as Angeru Uquitake, Ruri's 18 year old brother, was eating the strawberry in his pale hands. His tounge was licking the strawberry in such a seducing way that made Eri blush alittle. She thought Angeru was very sexy in some way.

_'What am I thinking?!'_ Eri thought as she turned away walking to the kitchen not wanting to look at the Uquitake boy. _'I must be going nuts since Madara and I havent done it in more than a month since we've been busy with Pein's stupid missions. I cant be thinking about Angeru in such a way, he's Ruri's older brother and he has a girlfriend already.'_

The white haired teen was trying to reach for a bowl in the pantry to make a nice salad. _'Ugh I cant reach it, why does Zetsu have to put these in tall places?'_ Eri thought until a pair of pale hand grabed the bowl from the pantry while another hand was grabing her waist. "Here" The voiced said which belong to same person Eri was trying to avoid, Angeru.

"Thanks" Eri muttered and she was replied by a simple 'Hn' as Angeru's hand letted go of her waist. He walked over to the sink putting his plate there. "Angeru?" Eri said.

"Yes?"

"Um d-do you want to hang out or something, I-i mean since you look bored" Eri said blushing a bright red color. Angeru remained silent thinking about it. Sighing he nodded his head. "Come to my room if you wish, we'll do something there" he said as he turned to leave.

Eri followed Angeru shyly to his room. By now she was blushing a shade of dark red, she didnt understand why but it was when he was around her. _'What's happening to me?'_ Eri thought as she sat on Angeru's bed while he sat next to her._ 'I should'nt be feeling like this, he dose'nt like me and Madara is already my boyfriend. Why am I thinking unapropiate things?'_

"Eri are you feeling ok? You looked kind of spaced out." Angeru said looking at the white haired teen eyes. _'He has such nice eyes like Ruri's. UGH damn it stop thinking Angeru is hot'_

"I-im fine, there's nothing for you to be worrying about" she replied.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-its nothing, I-im not blushing"

"Then why are you stutering?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Eri said blushing much more. "You want to know what my problem is? Its you, your the one who's making me like this!" she shouted.

Angeru looked at her with a confused expresion by those words. "Me?" he said stupidly. "Yes you! Your making me feel like I want you!"

"Do you want me? I can feel you havent got laid in a very long while Eri-chan" he said as he got closer and closer with each and every single word he said to her. Eri blushed at this and backed away from him. ''Eri just give in for once and have fun with me, it will be our little secret" Angeru said as he pinned her to the bed softly looking down at her.

"F-fine, just hurry up and kiss me you teme" Eri said giving in. He crushed his lips to hers in a flash. Both of their hands touching one anothers body, clearly wanting the other. Eri moaned as Angeru's cold hand grabed her breast massaging it.

"You have such nice breasts, Eri-chan" Angeru whispered in her ear nibbling it gently. Eri responded with a loud moan as he pinched her nipple. Angeru only pulled back alittle just to take off Eri's clothes rapidly. She was naked under him blushing madly while he had all his clothes on.

"Hey no fair, take your clothes off Angeru" Eri protested pouting alittle.

"I'll let you do the honers Eri, **you** take my clothes off if you want to have more fun with me" he replied smirking alittle.

She just blushed and folled his orders sitting up taking his shirt off. She moved her hands down on his chest and stoped at his pants, seeing the huge hard on he had. "Are'nt you going to take them off to see it much better, Eri dear?" he teased.

Eri nodded and pulled his pants down including his boxers and stared at his huge cock blushing. "Y-you're HUGE" she said. Angeru just chuckled at her expresion and started playing with her hair taking it off the band that kept her hair up. "Would you like to taste it?" he asked the blushing girl.

She nodded her head and took the tip of his hard on inside her mouth, licking it. She got a soft moan as a prize and just kept working taking him half inside her mouth sucking and licking his hard on. Angeru moaned and moaned as Eri was taking his member. He felt really close to relaese, but pulled away from Eri's mouth in time.

"Now Eri-chan, I want you to lay on the bed like a good little girl"

Eri did as she was told and layed back on the bed, looking up at Angeru with big blue eyes. Angeru got in between her legs separating them and placed his length on her entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Eri hesitated alittle but then nodded her head. Angeru thrusted in slowly inside her and she just moaned in pain. "Your so very huge!" Eri gasped.

"Just get used to it" he said thrusting in much harder. Eri moaned louder as he thrusted harder and faster. "Oh God, Angeru harder!" she screamed.

He did as told, thrusting harder and faster, himself was moaning feeling how tight Eri was. Angeru leaned in and kissed her passionet on the lips with lust letting both of them take over. His hands were massaging Eri's breasts with each hard thrust he did.

He keept his pace for an hour until he reached his climax cumming deep inside the white haired teen. Eri moaned loudly as she came on Angeru's member and her hips.

He pulled out of her, laying next to her on her bed, panting and sweat covering all his body.

"T-thanks Angeru, I needed that alot" Eri said as she cuddled close to Angeru. He smiled softly and wraped an arm around her.

"Its no problem Eri, just remember: This will be our little secret" he said smirking slightly.

"Yeah it will be our little secret, for as long as we live" Eri said giggling alittle.

**END**


End file.
